Haunting You
by Kyashu
Summary: Mello's not happy in Heaven. So he's given the opportunity to haunt Near on Earth. How could he refuse that?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay I came up with this idea a while ago, but I've changed it up a bit. It's short, but this is more of a prologue; if people like this, then I'll continue. It may seem like things are left out, but that is done purposely. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

A year had passed since the ending of the Kira case, and Mello was still pissed off. Near had won and he had died. It didn't matter that he had chosen this, that fact would not make him happy.

He didn't even get to kick Yagami's ass in Hell everyday. He, ironically, was sent to Heaven. Apparently dying the way he did made him a martyr. Wasn't that just peachy?

At least he wasn't completely alone. Matt was there and so was L. But somehow, that just wasn't good enough.

The obsession that had kept him going for years wasn't there. Near wasn't there.

And it pissed him off enough that he now had many complaints filed against him. He was assigned a counselor, to help see if there was a way to fix his problem.

What an unlucky soul.

--

"So…you have something bothering you?"

Mello was now seated, rather stiffly, in the stereotypical long couch of a psychiatric office.

"Obviously." Mello knew that this was going to be bad, but this idiot was going to make the entire session torture.

"No need to take that tone. I'm not here because I want to be an annoyance or because I'm extremely interested in your life. I'm here because you've become a pest and everyone is sick of you. Now, why are you acting like a jackass?"

Straight to the point and brutally honest, at least she wasn't like all the no nothings that the orphanages of the past had sent him to.

So he decided to do her a favor. He told his story. Starting from the beginning…

--

"…And then I had a heart attack and died. That's it."

The counselor sat sideways in her chair, processing all of what she'd heard.

"Well, you obviously have a lot of issues. Have you tried talking to some of the people that caused them? L? Kira? Or maybe your parents?"

I've talked to L and my parents, and I was able to get a lot off my chest then; but I haven't been able to talk to Kira. The waiting list is too fucking long."

"What about Near?"

Mello glared at her. She was asking stupid questions again.

"It's a bit hard to talk to that little fucker when he's still alive."

She ignored his blatent hostility. She already was forming a plan in her mind that would hopefully solve Mello's problem.

"Not always."

This short statement managed to gather all of Mello's attention. He spoke be for he could measure his reaction.

"I can talk to him?!"

The counselor smirked. Mello had already made her job easier.

"Let's make a deal Mello."


	2. Rules

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed and put me on their watch! It really make my day when I see that! And sorry that this one is short and maybe boring. But it is necessary for the plot. It also doesn't have Near in it, but he will appear in the next chapter.

* * *

Mello had screwed up. He could see that in the way the counselor was smirking at him.

Mello should have known better than to just blurt things out; he had been in the fucking Mafia for Christ's sake. He had made enough deals with people to know that the more a person wanted something, the more compliant they would be.

So naturally, the deal she had offered made him wary.

"What kind of deal?"

"It's a deal that is made for people that have left something behind. It can be a person, or a place, or even an object. It's basically a 'haunting pass'."

Being able to haunt Near; he loved the idea of that, but—

"What's the catch?"

The counselor smiled. He _was_ a smart one.

"There's no catch, per say, but there are rules. And if you break them, you won't get a second chance."

"What are the rules?"

"Okay. First off, you can only observe the people you choose to haunt. You may not directly interfere with their life.

"You may make your presence known by moving things around and making lights flicker. You know, standard haunting stuff.

"You may not prevent the injury or death of a person. You must just let that happen."

She said this rule bitterly, but Mello didn't care enough to question why that was.

"You may only haunt a person for three days a week, but you may choose to have these days all in a row or spaced out.

"If the person you are haunting goes to specific measures to expel you, ie. having a priest exorcise the how you are in, you must leave.

"You may respond to people who can naturally see you and use them as middle men to talk to a person who cannot, if you want to. People without that natural ability will not be able to see of hear you clearly.

"And finally, failure to follow any of these rules will get you immediately escorted back to Heaven, where you will not get another opportunity to haunt someone."

Mello nodded as she recited the rules. He memorized all of the immediately after hearing them.

"That's all?"

"That's all. Oh! You must report back to me after the haunting to let me see how you're doing. I'm in charge of your 'case.'"

"Are you interested?"

"Yes. Let's do this!"


End file.
